pink prafesee
by HappyAsCanBe83
Summary: met pinkit sheis a kit. ahe hads a praHFESEE!1! BUT- go she has an adventyrr it cool pleese rtead!1!12@1! RAYTEDC T FOR SSCARE STUF
1. Chapter 1

Pinkit wake up wun dayy she was a kitt. she ohpen her is 4 tha firs tiem ever. Sjhe loked arunded her werdly. Were am i she sad and she locxed ant her mommy hoo was starin at her wonderfully. omg sweetee u opnd ur is!11  
>!<p>

Ya sad pinkkite but were am i?/?.?

Ur in rivr clan her mom reeplid cool. Thst === = thwts great im in a col clam! Sid her happ'ly.

"\\\\\fjurt sad mom awsomly and pinkkit smILED "oak "l

Im huungary " pinkstart wined "?"

OKYAA DINK MY M,botTLE' aads the mamma sweatly.

Kit nodd nd put her muth on bely of shineghart.

"im" intducd srinehert.

**Am **

**hI iam nu to riting plees halp imn gong to try my goodest. my nAm is Lizzy nd i is se7 van.**


	2. Chapter 2

pinkit wAk up on a suhnE dA shee klImd on her mommy.

"Mommy can i plA owtsId? She askd. Shur yellow her mommy "yay" bownsed pinkpah gudly.

She wehnt owt intu the er it wus nise. then she sah teh lEders den and wented ovr to it. "helo and leeders? she excamed lukin arrund.

Yes" sad a voyse "im bluster

"hi" pinkkkit meowled "can I com in!

Ya common" blusTar "`"

Tha wwnt in "o

"okA by" bluster byed nd she wAvd by by.

Wat r u doin heer?" esked redtil "his is the depute den.

"omg r u lienhert?" clasmed pinkit "that's so cool ur so cool!1!2"%$ thabnks sad tiggerclah "you smel like strahberys."pinkkkit gigled "thx"  
>then she waked rund it was at the alders den butt thay qere old so she didnt wanna go in 

So elde==========\]\

"hi aprentises" pinkkit introdoosed "im a berry

"HI PINKOY SAYD" RUSTPAWFIRE

"u pretty" liked RAvenpah "ya can u gho ot with me" question sandpah.

"I hav to thnk but it" anser pinkstyar and dustpah loked sad.

"I wan you to dat me ur pink fur is so sparkly asnd your is hacve flowrs in them" dudtpaw sihed.

"no im bettr" grAkit mewted. "dat me."  
>I SAID I HAVE TO THINNK ABUT IT LEVE MY ALON GUYS UH U SO ROOD SHE RAN AWA CRINGTHEY HURTED HER FELINGS<p>

_COOL IF INSHED THISS AND OMG NOOOO ITS CRISMAS_

_CRISMAS ISNUT REEL JESUZ WAS A FAK GOD PPL CELLBRATE HUNUKA INSTEAD BYER _


	3. Chapter 3 th apernTUCE

pnki ki waws sad. She wasant a aprentis yet. No==== thaut pinkkitt "it willnt b this Way!1!:"

the wented to tha hUj leders den wair she go insId. al arund was cool stuf "oh she sed "i lick it here it iss col.

"WAT R U DOIN HERE KITTEN SCREmed a voise behind her she spun roud. Um nothin sghe sad suspishusly/ " can i b an aprentise plez?"

"YA" bloostart burpd and jumpeded on her pows. "lets ever1 gater her for a caln mEtin! "

Peepol cAmed owt of there dens thay was not hapy becase thry were alseep. blweStar maded angrey ibrows at them thay were bing ROOD

"ler

\\\\\

Butt than ther was a LIION "she a good cat i will be pinkpaws mentor and I promis I do a gud job. "PINKPAW PNIKPAW PINKPWA" OWLED THA KITTYS BELO

"pinkkkit yur noo name is PINKIT!"

"YAY" yayed the hole caln

"!?" pnikpaw yowold lovily. "x

Linehart wented to herr "olk you can go to slep now u r alredy for hole moo=ns no groan up"

"THAT'S AWSOME" wisper pinkstar and she went to slep on her daad aem. "gudnite" lionhert omitted and he putted her in tha den and put her favorit blankett on top of her pnik fur. he gAv her a kis and luf.

Pnikpaw fell sleep werer she smild she luved her pawpaw.

_Hii im bak did u mis me and omg why du u all like crismas and juzus it is disrepectin good to belief that and my momy says u go not to hevan dont u wana go to hevan?_


	4. Chapter 4 t

Pimkit I mean prinkpaw " sads liinhart "is time for yu 2 trAne"

"YAYAY" mew pinkstraw und she bonced with dellite "im alredy the BESTESRT

"o;k" sh====he sad whil smilling and he smilledm BIGGLY "les go'

Pnikpaw luf camp with herr mentor wow she fot he is

SO KOOL "k" thoted lienheart "shes a grate cat i lik trane her

Pink fot fot fot lionhert until she and him cold not FIHT anyMOAR he feel to the grond tirdly andthen pinkpah stept on his fas prodly with gle "I one" she growed and yayed but THEN HER TUMY WENT GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"u

"uh oh i must b ned FOOD" she sad to hrself wile iching her tumtum "maybe I xans get sum dxeer rto et"

Then- then-then- she… SAH IT IT WUS A BIG FAT MANLY DER/ she wood cach utt for shur. Oka der' she snared "u r gong DON"

She climd on the abd bite it on the neck but I fall to the GROUND ahw she did it !1

"oh woh" linehart sad "you shud be the won trane ME! U r /amazin!11! 2~

Thabks daddy spinkpaw mewed sweatly and dhe giv him a big hug "I luv you"

"I luv u 2" he bwllowed and then thy went to the beach ==== camp and she goed to the app den. "godnig" she meowled and then shet clos her eyes ujnd go rto tsleep

WHERE IS ME" SHE SCEMMED SHE WASS IN A PLAS YOU AND HER DIDN'T NEVR C B4 SUIDDENYL A CA WITH BYOTIFULL RAINBO EYES WENT TO HEr "hell" she sad "I has profasee"  
>"wgat? Is it" pinkkit mew qestonly<p>

"a pink cat neds to be ledder or everthin will DI fromthe evil prenticres

"WOT DO THAT MEAN? SQWULLED PINKPAH BUT THAT CAT WAS GONE

Oh I has to think bout that prafasee…." Taught pnkpaq and she wern bak to slep.

_Onmg u guys r so mean just cuz I like my reliogon better than urs I mean srsly thopuhj and you don't have to b so MEN beecuz its not like im rlly 7 I just sad that because I though it was cool but you guys say I ritwe like im for but im 5 that so mean you made me cry bat then I made new chapter and was happy agin so sory ya and I wil do tht then so BY_


End file.
